The Winner
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Every one is on holiday, and Zack's quite bored. What better to spice things up than playing strip poker with your best friends?


A black haired boy with purple eyes was lying on a barrack bed. He groaned and spoke. "Hey… I'm so bored… Cloud… Come here…"

Cloud, a blonde teenager with blue eyes and a good figure, came over and sat down next to the man. "What, Zack?"

Zack rolled over, pinning Cloud to the bed. He began nuzzling his neck. "Let's do it."

"D-do it? Zack… Get off!"

Zack kissed Cloud on the corner of the mouth, muttering, "Come on… Every one else is on holiday… No one's around… It'll be fine…"

"But Sephiroth…"

"He won't do anything… We're friends, right?"

Cloud pressed on Zack's chest, trying to get him off. "Zack! That's just it! Why don't you go screw around with your girlfriend or something?"

"We broke up."

Cloud jerked slightly. "What? Why?"

"It just wasn't there. And, why would I continue to date her when I have an uberly sexy best friend?"

"Um… Because you want to?"

The barrack door opened, and the two men heard a deep voice with a slightly perverse accent speak. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

Zack looked up and got off of Cloud, reattaching himself to the other man in an instant. "Sephiroth! Hi!"

Cloud sat up, blushing furiously. "G-General! It's not what it looks like!"

Sephiroth glanced down at the boy on his arm and raised an eyebrow. "Zack, let go of me. I don't want anybody but me having sex with new recruits in the barracks. If you get fired up, go away."

Zack laughed. "Who said I wanted the new recruits?"

"Hey, do you two know how to play cards?"

Cloud looked up. "No."

Zack smiled broadly. "Yeah. Strip poker!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "It figures that would be the only one you know."

"Of course! A game that involves men taking their clothes off for money is fun!"

"Well… Strip poker it is, then…"

* * *

Half an hour later, the three men were immersed in the game. Cloud proved to be horrible at grasping the concept of the game and was soon in nothing but his boxers. Zack had lost only his shirt, and Sephiroth was still in everything but a shoulder pad. Cloud pouted. "Guys, this isn't fair! Just because I'm the smallest doesn't mean that you have to try to get me naked!"

Zack laughed. "But you're more fun naked! Remember when we all got drunk, and you stripped, and Seph here took advantage of you?"

"No! What are you talking about!"

Sephiroth slid an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "You know, you'll get the hang of it soon. It's sort of like sheathing your sword for the first time. You're clumsy, don't know where it goes, and then you get better and better."

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes wide. "General… I'm only sixteen…"

Sephiroth smiled. "I know that. Who cares? Nobody's around."

Zack snapped his fingers in front of Sephiroth's face. "Hello, I'm right here. And, of course, I'm much more legal."

"Legal? Since when have I cared about legalities?"

"Uh… Since you became General?"

"Besides… I like my men cute and compliant and you… You're neither…"

Zack laughed. "No, but I'm sexy and experienced."

"Hmm… You've got a point there…"

Cloud sighed. "Can… can we just get back to the game?"

Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cloud was entirely naked, Zack had lost his pants, and Sephiroth's game had taken a turn for the worst. He glared across the table at Zack and sighed. "Let me win."

"What? No!"

"Direct order. Do you want to be demoted?"

Zack sighed irritably and stood up. He threw his cards down and slid a hand in the elastic waist of his boxers, pulling his boxers down, throwing them to the side. "There. General, you win."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What do you want in return?"

Zack laughed and leaned forward. "What do you think I want?"

Cloud stood up, blushing, and redressed hastily. He left the room with a wave of his hand and a, "Bye, guys. Have 'fun'."

Sephiroth looked at Zack and smiled slightly. "So…"

"General, why did you tell me to let you win if you were just going to get naked anyway?"

"Who says I'm getting naked?"

Zack moved forward and pinned Sephiroth's arms to his sides. "I do."

"Calm down. You're not exactly cute and compliant, as I said before."

"Come now, Seph. Being on the bottom for a while won't hurt you… Much."

Sephiroth, though growing flustered on the inside, managed to keep a cool exterior. "Zack… Get off…"

Zack straddled Sephiroth. He was not giving up without a fight. This had been the one moment he had been waiting for since he arrived at SOLDIER. He smiled at Sephiroth and laughed. "Looks like I win in the end, Sephiroth."


End file.
